


Conflicted

by nik_nok



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Violet is blind im sorry, blink and youll miss it, first fanfic dont murder me, james reflects, james the canon gay, mitch and tenn are ALIVE, most of the characters are just mentioned sorry, no beta we die like men, theres barely any jamitch fics so im writing one MYSELF, uuuhhhhhh how do you tag?, very minor clouis, wrote this in about two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nok/pseuds/nik_nok
Summary: After being invited to live at the school, James does some reflection.(Post the final season. In this timeline: Clem romanced and saved Louis, Lily is dead, Violet is blind, James stayed to fight the walkers in the cave, the whole bridge thing happened but no one died, Clem is one leg down and Mitch and Tenn LIVE)





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale/gifts).

> heres my first fanfiction I wrote in two hours
> 
> Uhhh this is inspired by stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale sooo here?? 
> 
> *this means flashback because i dunno how to italicise*

James didn’t know how to feel. He’ll be honest. He didn’t think that he’d ever feel like this again. Yet, here he is. Sat on a bed he’d never thought he’d have: with a family he’d never thought he’d have. 

When Clementine invited him to stay at the school, he was hesitant. After their… explosive argument in the cave when AJ killed Lily, he didn’t know if he could ever face the girl again. James stayed and warded off the walkers, of course, but he didn’t think that Clementine would ever voluntarily talk to him again.

Well, he had helped AJ push a bleeding and legless Clementine back to the school in a wheelbarrow, getting her back in time to stop her from dying. But he didn’t think that made up for trying to forcefully take her brother/son away.

*James turned back towards the gates of the school after watching Ruby rush Clementine inside, the other kids close behind as the sun shone down. Before the girl disappear behind the double doors: he saw Louis take Clementine’s hand, leading a blinded Violet with his other hand.

“James!” He looked down to see AJ at his side. “Thank you for helping me save Clem.” James smiled down softly. “Of course, AJ.” The two stood in silence for a while. “Are… are you going back out to your barn? In the woods?” AJ asked, looking up at him.

“Yes. I think it’ll be for the best.” He said. AJ went quiet. “Alright… be careful. We’re friends. I don’t want you to die.” James nodded. “I will be. Goodbye, AJ.” With that James walked through the black gates, shutting them behind him.*

James fell back, his head hitting his pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. He turned his head to the side, carefully picking up the worn picture of Charlie and him off of the dresser next to him.

The colours were faded and the photo was wrinkled, but the happiness and innocence of the two of them shone through the frozen smiles on the paper. 

The photo reminded him of simpler times. Times where he worked with his dad in their food truck back in Washington. Times where he and Charlie saw each other everyday. Times where the world was as good as it could’ve been. Times where he was happy with people who loved him.

The photo stared at him, somehow he could and couldn’t recognise the two boys smiling back at him. The Charlie in the photo was how he wished he remembered him. Funny, optimistic, loving, happy. 

Before the world ended and corpses started walking, that was the Charlie he loved. The Charlie who loved him. But, once the walker age reared its ugly head and the teens joined the Whisperers, Charlie changed for the worse: and eventually James left the boy he loved behind.

*James shut the doors of his barn, sighing. It had been about a week since he’d last been to the school, and he hadn’t heard anything. Whenever he saw Louis and Aasim out hunting, or Tenn and AJ fishing he’d duck away: hiding out of sight to avoid talking with them. Even when AJ would look for him.

“Hey.” A familiar female voice sounded. He turned around. Clementine looked almost as he remembered, the only differences were that her usual Yankees cap was off of her head, and that there was a clear lack of leg below her knee. 

She relied on a pair of wooden crutches to help her walk and stand: she looked tired but smiled at him nonetheless. “Clementine.” He breathed out. “Hi James!” AJ ran towards him in a blur: wrapping his small arms around his leg. “Hello.” He replied, the boy letting go and moving to inspect the run down barn with a smile.

“What? Do I not get a hug too?” James chuckled nervously, carefully hugging the girl. “I’m glad you’re alright, Clementine.” Clem laughed. “Thanks to you! I don’t remember a lot but goofball over there told me all about how you helped bring me back to the school.” 

“Of course, Clementine.” He smiled at her. “Well, coming to thank you was only one of the things I came to talk to you about.” James raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet to let her continue. “The other thing I came to talk to you about was… if you’re interested, you can come back to the school. Live there, permanently.” 

James was quiet. Clementine staring at him: nervousness clawing at her as the boy thought silently. James smiled. “Alright.”*

He remembered when Clementine announced to the other kids that he was staying. 

AJ, despite knowing he was staying anyway, let out a loud cheer and grinned ear to ear, turning to enthusiastically high five Tenn: said boy smiling too.

Louis congratulated him: cracking a joke that made Clementine roll her eyes and giggle and James chuckle.

Violet smiled. “Glad to have another calmer person around to balance out the chaos.” She told him, her blinded eyes crinkling. 

Ruby gave him a strong pat on the back. “Well I’ll be! Good ta’ have ya’ James!” 

Omar nodded at him, shaking his hand and reintroducing himself. Aasim did the same, commenting on how he would fit right in.

He pet Rosie. She was a good girl.

Willy ran up to him excitedly, practically vibrating with energy and rambling about how cool James was to Mitch.

Mitch.

James and Mitch got off to a rocky start. The other kids were a bit confused by James’ philosophy towards walkers but quickly adapted and accepted it. Mitch, not so much. Mitch thought he was delusional: avoiding James as much as possible and arguing with him quite a lot.

Eventually though, with the help of Willy, the two got closer. Too close.

Honestly, James was stupid to let it go so far. After Charlie, James didn’t think he’d ever fall for anyone else ever again. But, then he just had to get closer to the loud-mouthed and sarcastic boy. 

James just had to get to know more about Mitch while they went hunting together. James just had to witness Mitch’s fondness for Willy and just had to notice the way Mitch’s eyes lit up as he talked about his latest project. James just had to laugh at Mitch’s jokes, whether they were sarcastic or not.

James’ self imposed demise was fueled further once he realised the similarities between Charlie and Mitch. The loud, bubbling laugh. The teasing smirk. The badgering humour. And, Mitch’s smile: his real, genuine smile reminded him of Charlie’s smile way too much. So much, that if he looked hard enough, he could see his past boyfriend.

Personality wise, Mitch and Charlie - both pre-Whisperer and post-Whisperer - were quite different. Before the end of the world, Charlie was always the romantic one, surprising him with kisses and flirting with him using cheesy pick up lines. After joining the Whisperers Charlie was a cold, heartless husk of his lover, thirsty for blood and too distant to keep their feelings alive.

Mitch on the other hand thought romance was gross. He was snarky and rude in a fond way. He had an affinity for explosives and got excited when asked about his projects. Mitch had a loud mouth, he was protective of the people he cared about, as stubborn as a bull, and brutally honest when offering his opinions: whether he was asked to share them or not.

But, James still fell for his… charm.

James groaned, placing the photo back down: rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. He had fallen in love. In a world full of walking dead people. With a boy who only spoke of romance as something disgusting. With a boy who might not even like boys. 

He had fallen in love and he was scared.

James was scared to lose someone he loved again. Charlie - the one he loved and lost - left a hole in his heart he wasn’t sure would ever fill, even if things worked out with Mitch. 

But, even through his fear James knew that love was worth it.

Now his dilemma was whether or not Mitch would even return his feelings. Of course, there was always a chance. But James wasn’t sure that a sliver of hope was enough to help him take that leap. He remembered when he first noticed his crush.

*He had once mentioned to Mitch that he used to love drawing, he didn’t think much of it until a couple of days later when Mitch presented him with a blank leather cover book. Similar to Aasim's journal except with no lines. 

He remembered Mitch trying - keyword trying - to seem nonchalant about it. “I don’t know. Just found it lying around one of the abandoned rooms and thought you’d want it.” Mitch had said. James just smiled. “Thank you, Mitch.” 

Mitch had promptly been dragged away by Willy, the younger boy screaming about some idea he had. James smiled down at the journal, his cheeks were starting to hurt. 

He looked to see AJ and Tenn drawing at a table nearby, still smiling, he sat down next to them opening his new sketchbook and asking to join them: the two younger boys enthusiastically allowing him to draw with them.*

James was knocked out of his thoughts by Louis opening his door. “Hey James. Dinners ready.” James nodded, mumbling about joining them as Louis walked down the hall.

James was conflicted, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> heres my first fanfiction I wrote in two hours
> 
> Uhhh this is inspired by stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale sooo here??


End file.
